Et surtout, ne pas se fier aux apparences
by Applelover91
Summary: Et si 15 ans plus tôt, Julia avait finalement décidé de ne pas avorter au dépend de sa vie professionnelle ? Et si le Dr Ogden telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui n'avait jamais vraiment vu le jour ? Les chemins de William et de Julia auraient-ils réussi à se croiser malgré tout, et si oui, en seraient-ils pour autant, restés indifférents l'un à l'autre ?


_- 1897, demeure du Dr McFloy, vers 6h du soir -_

- Mère ! Cria une voix stridente du haut des escaliers.

Julia, confortablement installée quelques secondes plus tôt dans le robuste canapé du salon, se redressa en soupirant tristement avant de se détacher des bras de son mari.

- Chérie, lui dit celui-ci agacé, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

- Je sais, rétorqua t-elle en lui embrassant la joue, je préfère juste vérifier que tout aille bien.

Pas mécontente à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau debout après de longues minutes d'inactivité, elle se leva doucement en faisant attention à ne pas trop brusquer ses jambes qui allaient sûrement être courbaturées d'une minute à l'autre.

- Julia, voyons, la coupa son mari en la retenant par le bras, venez vous rasseoir et laissez le un peu respirer.

Elle le regarda déroutée avant d'essayer de se libérer de lui.

- Peter, s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle en lui montrant du regard son bras maintenu prisonnier.

Confus, il la relâcha aussitôt.

- Vous êtes bien trop soumise à ses caprices, grommela-t-il en attrapant un journal posé en face de lui, vous savez que vous ne l'aidez pas en faisant ça. Elle ne répondit pas. Au moins, continua-t'-il à moitié concentré dans sa lecture, ne le laissez pas vous appeler sur ce ton.

- Je lui en toucherai deux mots, dit-elle sans grande conviction, ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son fils, elle le découvrit droit devant elle, à moitié en tenue de sortie et écarlate de colère. La pièce était dans un désordre absolu, entre les piles de linge éparpillées un peu partout au sol et les meubles qu'il avait décidé de changer de place sur un coup de tête, elle ne reconnaissait plus la chambre familière de son unique enfant. A la fois tiraillée entre l'envie de le forcer à tout ranger sur le champ et celle de le serrer contre elle pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne put que rester indécise face à ce dilemme. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il retira brutalement son costard et le lança avec force contre le mur d'en face, juste à quelques centimètres du visage de sa mère.

- Ça ne va pas, cria-t-il tout en continuant à se dévêtir avec des gestes brusques et maladroits.

- Chris arrête s'il te plaît ! Abasourdie et furieuse face à l'insolence de son fils, elle courra vers lui pour le raisonner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Haletante, elle lui encercla les joues de ses mains. Il la regarda fixement, sans même cligner une seule fois des yeux. Presque terrorisée par son excès d'assurance, elle se détacha de lui. Chris, soupira-t-elle, je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de faire attention à tes affaires. Elle se pencha en avant pour ramasser le plus de vêtements possibles. Tu sais, ajouta-t'-elle, plus tu en prendras soin, plus longtemps tu pourras les garder.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de les garder, ronchonna-t-il les bras croisés et le menton relevé, de toute façon à quoi ça sert puisque nous sommes riches ?

La pile de linge tomba des mains de Julia, elle se crispa toute entière avant de se précipiter encore une fois vers son fils en lui tenant fermement les poignets.

- Je refuse de te laisser dire ça, dit-elle en l'obligeant à la regarder droit dans les yeux, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes effectivement riches que nous devons abîmer tout ce qui nous entoure. Elle le serra avec plus d'insistance. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas le montant de l'argent que ramène ton père dans cette maison qui est le plus important. C'est ce que tu en fais et comment tu apprends à le dépenser pour n'en faire aucuns gâchis.

- Maman, gémit-il, vous me faîtes mal...

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains et se rendit compte honteuse qu'elle le tenait avec peut-être trop de vigueur.

- Excuse moi mon chéri, soupira-t'-elle en caressant ses mèches blondes. C'est important pour moi que tu comprennes ce que je viens de t'expliquer. Elle le regarda sérieuse et légèrement apeurée, je ne veux plus jamais te reprendre à dire ce genre de choses.

Il acquiesça résigné et elle, lui embrassa le front.

- Maintenant, ajouta-t'-elle en se redressant, dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec ton costume ?

- Tout ! Il me gratte et me serre beaucoup trop.

- Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu le portes.

- Ça n'a aucune importance, grommela-t'-il à nouveau, le fait est qu'il ne me va plus.

- Je vois... Ce n'est pas plutôt parce que tu n'as pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui que plus rien ne te va tout à coup ?

Il fit la moue et Julia comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. Il fonctionnait comme son père, la ressemblance était flagrante. Jamais à vouloir cracher le morceau du premier coup mais plutôt à se servir du premier prétexte venu pour montrer ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui tendit le costard en mimant l'une de ses grimaces qu'il faisait toujours quand il était énervé. Ne voulant d'abord pas céder à sa ruse, il se retint comme il put avant d'éclater de rire.

- Excusez moi mère, dit-il finalement en se penchant vers elle pour l'enlacer.

Elle soupira de soulagement et le serra plus fort contre elle.

- Tu sais, c'est important pour ton père que tu viennes à cette réception, ça lui ferait beaucoup de peine que tu refuses d'y assister.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t'-il en regardant ailleurs, ça ne m'intéresse pas de sortir, je connais personne. Et puis... il s'arrêta hésitant... j'en ai marre de toujours paraître impeccable.

- Je sais, acquiesça t-elle sans pour autant lui avouer qu'elle ressentait la même chose, il faut juste le faire, ça ne durera pas éternellement. Ton père est beaucoup attaché à ces réceptions, ça fait partie de son travail d'y assister et de s'y montrer. Elle lui caressa encore une fois les cheveux calmement. Nous, nous devons être là pour le soutenir dans tout ce qu'il entreprend.

Il acquiesça sans remarquer que sa mère avait baissé les yeux au sol. Ses propres paroles sonnaient faux dans sa tête, elle en était consciente. Elle inspira profondément puis se ressaisit.

- Rhabille toi s'il te plaît Chris, dit-elle plus directive que tout à l'heure, nous allons être en retard.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle fut étonnée de trouver son mari appuyé contre la rembarde d'escalier à l'attendre.

- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il impatient.

- Alors rien, un petit problème avec son costume rien de plus.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-il en lui souriant. Il la prit par les hanches et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le dressing.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allons ce soir.

- Sûrement parque je ne le sais pas moi-même. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'interrogea curieuse du regard. Si tu ouvres le placard de l'entrée, reprit-il un sourire aux lèvres, tu y trouveras notre carte d'invitation.

Elle finit d'enfiler rapidement sa robe d'un geste souple puis se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué.

- Eh bien, dit-elle perplexe après une lecture rapide de la lettre, tout ça est bien mystérieux. Je ne comprends pas, ça ne vous ennuie pas d'y aller malgré tout, sans en connaître ni l'endroit ni la raison?

- Au contraire, répondit-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende du dressing, je trouve ça excitant.

- Bien sûr... marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle le rejoignit juste quelque temps après avoir encore une fois survolé la carte. Il n'y a que vous pour dégoter ce genre d'invitation . Elle faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle le vit coincé à essayer d'enfiler sa cravate. Quinze années à sortir pratiquement tous les soirs, et il était toujours incapable de s'habiller correctement.

- Laissez moi vous aider, chuchota-t-elle doucement en s'emparant de son col.

Gêné, il la laissa s'approcher de lui avec un sourire coincé aux lèvres.

- Je pensais ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il plus grave, vous le protégez trop.

- Peter, je vous en prie.

- Laissez le se débrouiller un peu seul parfois, sinon il ne grandira jamais.

Elle essaya de dissimuler le regard noir qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui jeter. C'est plus facile pour vous, pensa-t-elle, vous ne vous en occuper pratiquement plus. Elle serra plus fermement son nœud de cravate, lui caressa sans passion la joue, puis se détourna de lui néanmoins tourmentée.

- Eh bien, c'est ainsi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, c'est plus fort que moi, que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

* * *

_- Poste de police n°4, même époque, même heure -_

L'inspecteur William Murdoch ne commençait sa journée qu'à cette heure assez tardive. Cette semaine avait été plutôt calme pour lui et il commençait presque à regretter ses journées de surmenage passées à courir un peu partout en ville à la recherche d'indices. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle principale, il interrompit malgré lui une conversation assez mouvementée entre son patron et son jeune bras droit.

- Ce n'est pas un cas isolé, insista George qui essayait de convaincre comme il pouvait son supérieur, plusieurs voisins de cette femme ont également perdu leur chien. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il s'agit d'une série de rapt.

- Et moi je pense qu'il n'a pas disparu, lui répondit Brakenreid ennuyé, mais qu'il est simplement en ruth.

- Mais monsieur...

- Crabtree, le coupa-t-il encore une fois d'une voix agacée, je ne veux pas que vous perdiez votre temps avec ça, entendu ?

- Oui.

- Une série de rapt, répéta Brakenreid moqueur en lui tournant les talons. Il salua Murdoch d'un bref hochement de tête avant de repartir dans son bureau en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

William le regarda étonné, puis se dirigea vers George.

- Oh inspecteur, s'avança t-'il précipitamment vers lui, un coursier a déposé une enveloppe pour vous. Il la lui tendit. Sans le vouloir, dit-il un peu honteux, j'ai vu qu'il manquait les coordonnées de l'expéditeur.

- Auriez vous remarqué autre chose ?

- En effet, ce courrier dégage une légère odeur de Lila... enfin je pense que c'est du lila. Ma tante...

- Bien sûr votre tante, le coupa -t'-il amusé.

- Elle aimait beaucoup le lila.

Murdoch fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et ouvrit d'un geste sec le courrier qui lui était destiné.

- « Cher monsieur, vous êtes cordialement invité à assister à un événement qui sera déterminant pour l'avenir et qui se déroulera à sept heure ce soir au parc municipal. »

- Intriguant n'est-ce pas monsieur ?

- En effet George. Je crois bien que je ferai mieux de me préparer au plus vite alors, dit-il en regardant sans grande conviction sa tenue actuelle, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde rater le début de cet événement révolutionnaire.


End file.
